


Under the Stars

by thecaucasiancringe



Category: CNCO (Band)
Genre: CNCO - Freeform, Cute, Feelings, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Romance, the tiniest amount of spanglish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 13:22:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17426681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecaucasiancringe/pseuds/thecaucasiancringe
Summary: When Christopher asked Erick to go up to the roof with him with no explanation, Erick felt the need to voice his concerns.“Well can you at least tell me if this is allowed? Are you sure this is a good idea?”“No. But I am sure that this is a bad idea,” Christopher bit his lip mischievously, taking a step closer to Erick as he extended his hand, “And I’m also sure that you’re going to say yes anyway, so let’s just go.”





	Under the Stars

          Christopher eased the door open slowly, grimacing at the loud creak as it did so. He poked his head out briefly, checking if they had any company, before ducking back onto the staircase and beaming at Erick, “The coast is clear.”

          “Right, cause I was _so worried_ that it would be too crowded. On the roof. In the middle of the night,” Erick replied sarcastically. Christopher let out one of his distinctive giggles and Erick forgot his train of thought for a moment. Shaking his head to clear it, he continued, “You haven’t even told me why we’re up here yet.”

          Christopher wagged his finger, smirking, “Uh uh, let’s not be too hasty. All will be revealed shortly.”

          “Well can you at least tell me if this is allowed? Are you sure this is a good idea?” Erick bartered.

          “No. But I _am_ sure that this is a bad idea,” Christopher bit his lip mischievously, taking a step closer to Erick as he extended his hand, “And I’m also sure that you’re going to say yes anyway, so let’s just go.”

          Chris padded quietly onto the roof, gently leading Erick by the hand, “I’m glad you came, you’re going to love this.”

          “Ah yes, yet another thing you seem so sure about,” Erick teased, following him along nonetheless.

          Christopher shot him a warning glare over his shoulder, but soon being accompanied by his bright smile it was hard to take seriously. They reached a space, and Christopher suddenly began unbuttoning his flannel. He was wearing a black T-shirt underneath ( _gracias a Dios_ , Erick thought to himself). But the shirt still strained against his muscular chest, and did nothing to hide his toned arms. Not that Erick had noticed any of this. He was all of a sudden far too busy concentrating on staring at the floor.

          Chris spread his flannel on the ground, a makeshift blanket just big enough for the two of them. He sat on it, patting the place next to him. As Erick joined him, he finally revealed, “I wanted to take you up here to see the stars. You can see a lot on a clear night, like tonight.”

          Erick nodded, looking at the boy next to him. The moonlight was just bright enough that Erick could make out Christopher’s features, but dark enough that Chris didn’t notice him staring. He freely admired him, safe under the cover of darkness.

          “Look!” Christopher pointed, yanking Erick out of his reverie as he excitedly gestured to something in the sky, “That’s the love planet, Venus.”

          Erick snorted.

          “What are you-” Chris began, then elbowed the younger boy in the ribs, “ _Ay! Basura!_ Get your mind out of the gutter.”

          Erick realized that Chris probably thought he was thinking of the word ‘penis’, and wondered if he should tell him that his reaction was actually because of this sick pun he thought of the other day: _‘in life, there are venus and there are losers’_. He cleared his throat to share the gem but then Christopher was gesturing at something else, beyond Erick’s shoulder.

          “ _Mira!_ A constellation! I think that’s Orion,” he mused, beaming in pride as he leaned across Erick to point, moving closer. “Do you see it?”

          “Where?” Erick asked, squinting.

          Christopher scooted closer still, practically moving into Erick’s lap. “It’s right… look if you just start here,” Chris gently touched Erick’s shoulder, before extending his hand through to a place in the sky, “and follow through to here, you can see it.”

          Erick nodded with a smile, zeroing in a specific patch of stars, “I see him.”

          Christopher beamed as he pointed to each portion in turn, “That’s his head...and I think those three stars there are his belt. That arc right there is probably his shield for protection.”

          “Yeah, he’d _better_ watch out,” Erick joked softly, puffing out his chest a bit.

          Christopher giggled, and Erick could feel his breath on his jaw. He stiffened, realizing just how close the two boys were to each other. He turned to Chris, seeing that the distance between them was scarcely broader than his little finger. He could smell him, a comforting mix of pine needles and warm laundry. He could see the cute little mole on his chin, and when Chris turned to face him, he could see the light in his eyes. Christopher licked his lips, a nervous habit of his, making them somehow more rosy. More tempting.

          “Erick,” Christopher began, speaking slowly but maintaining eye contact, “There was another reason I wanted to invite you up here.”

          They were still so close, and Erick could feel it acutely. He felt like surely Chris must see the sweat beginning to form on Erick’s brow. Could hear how Erick’s heart was beginning to race.

          “And what reason is that?” Erick asked. He was hoping his voice was stable, but with his heart pounding in his ears, it was so hard to tell.

          Christopher looked at him just a moment longer before his characteristic grin reappeared on his face, “Why _tell_ you when I could _show_ you?” He shifted back to his side of the flannel ( _gracias a Dios,_ Erick thought yet again, breathing an audible sigh of relief as the tension diminished). He felt around in his pocket before shooting Erick a stern look, “No peeking.”

          Erick chuckled, slapping his hands over his eyes dutifully. “Yes, sir.”

          There was some shuffling followed by a brief clicking sound, and then Christopher’s soft voice in a whisper: “5, 4, 3, 2, midnight… open your eyes.”

          Erick’s hands revealed Christopher seated in front of him, hunched over a small chocolate cupcake with a single candle hastily placed, just slightly off-center. Visibly struggling to contain his joy behind a blinding smile, Christopher whispered, “Happy birthday Erick.”

          Erick gasped, taken aback. He was briefly overcome with emotion, as was too often the case in Christopher’s company. “I can’t believe… Wow, I actually forgot this year. My mom always calls me at midnight but with all the touring and time zones she must have… “ Erick trailed off, at a loss for words.

          “Well, it’s still worth celebrating. So I got you a little star of your own,” Chris said, still absolutely beaming.

          “Yeah,” Erick said, tearing his eyes off of Chris to focus on the cupcake. “Hey, how long was this in your pocket for?” He swiped off a small amount of the frosting onto his finger, “Are these sprinkles or bits of dust?”

          “Hey!” Chris said indignantly, “I wrapped it up! And who minds a little extra seasoning anyway,” he chuckled.

          “I don’t know, do _you?_ ” Erick teased, spontaneously dabbing the frosting onto Christopher’s cheek.

          Erick laughed as Christopher yelped, but alas, he was too focused on holding the cupcake to focus on retaliation. For now. Eager to put the cupcake down, Chris asked “Aren’t you going to make your wish?”

          “Hm?” Erick said absent-mindedly, sucking the excess frosting off his finger. Christopher just pointedly looked at the lit candle on the cupcake. “ _Oh! Claro!_ ” Erick said, remembering. Chris giggled yet again.

          Erick studied every curve of his smile. The moment felt surprisingly intimate, and Christopher looked so precious here. The candlelight warmed Chris’s complexion and shone softly in his eyes. The frosting was adorably drooping down his cheek toward his jaw, and his mouth. Erick watched, transfixed, as Christopher licked his lips. Again with that nervous habit.

          “Come on _princesa_ , have you thought of a wish yet?” Chris asked.

          Still staring at Christopher’s rosy lips, Erick nodded numbly, “Yeah, I think I have something in mind.”

          _Whooosh_. The candle blew out.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: haiii whaddup, hope y'all don't mind that ambiguous ending! Lol thank you so so much for your interest I hope you enjoyed it!! This is my first time writing any fanfiction on here, and also my first ever CNCO fanfic so please feel free to drop some constructive criticism down below :)) I'm totally in love with these boys and would love to write them more, and write them well. 
> 
> Happy New Year! And a Happy Belated Birthday to Erick (he's 18 and legal now...might just have to write some of that in my next fic lmao #realmessyhours)
> 
> Sending love and good vibes to you for 2019, take care <3


End file.
